


Chaque jour sera meilleur que le précédent

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: One shot SasuSaku. Reprise des paroles de Sakura au moment de la désertion de Sasuke avec des tranches de leur relation.





	Chaque jour sera meilleur que le précédent

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Alors, en avant, pour de la guimauve !
> 
> Je vous conseille d'écouter Love of Strings de Moby en lisant le texte.
> 
> Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Rating : M
> 
> Warning : C'est un peu mièvre, mais ça fait du bien, parfois. Et, ça passe sûrement mieux avec la musique.

« Nos chemins se séparent…

\- Si tu décides de rester avec moi…, je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas…. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu sois heureux… Pour toi, je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi.

\- …

\- Reste ici ou emmène-moi avec toi !

\- T'es ennuyeuse !

\- Ne pars pas, ou je crie… »

Un léger moment, un souffle puis un murmure dans le cou pour exprimer l'indicible.

« Merci, pour tout, Sakura.»

Nos chemins se sont retrouvés finalement.

Yeux dans les yeux, nous nous confrontions un instant.

Je ne cessais de me demander ce que tu pensais à ce moment de moi. Vous trahir de manière vile pendant des années pour me battre à vos côtés, le moment venu, était sûrement étrange. Tu avais du mal à croire que j'avais toujours été fidèle.

Et, finalement, tu as souris tout d'abord avec timidité avant d'exprimer ta joie de me revoir tel que je suis véritablement.

Nous nous sommes pris dans les bras sous le rire franc de Naruto, chaque jour serait dès maintenant meilleur que le précédent comme tu me l'avais promis.

Et là, mon souffle dans ton cou a une allure bien plus sensuelle que cette terrible nuit où je t'avais abandonné sur un banc glacial. Je caresse doucement la courbe de tes hanches alors que tu dors. J'aimerais bien que tu te réveilles alors mes mains, ces vilaines coquines indisciplinées, explorent ton corps aimé pour te sortir de tes songes.

Tu remues légèrement en râlant contre mes envies matinales avant de m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Je ne te le dirais jamais mais j'aime beaucoup ta tête au saut du lit. Tu fais beaucoup plus naturelle avec tes cheveux emmêlés et tes yeux brillants. Je loge ma tête dans ton cou pour titiller cette peau pâle qui me nargue.

« Je ferais tout mon possible pour te rendre heureux. »

Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous pour manger au bord de la rivière, et étrangement, Naruto avait décommandé. Nous étions donc seuls, et je ne pouvais que penser à un coup monté de notre meilleur ami. Après des années de séparation, nous avions retrouvés notre complicité au bout de quelques questions. On riait ensemble tout en partageant notre repas, et on s'amusait.

Il faisait frais, l'endroit était agréable, l'été pointait son nez en une chaude journée de mai, et tu étais tellement belle.

Allongé dans l'herbe à tes côtés, j'ai voulu ravir tes lèvres plusieurs fois dans un baiser. Tu avais remarqué mon envie alors tu t'étais penché sur moi, et nous nous sommes rapprochés doucement l'un de l'autre pour initier notre premier baiser.

Je n'oublierais jamais cette belle journée où nous avions passé notre temps à nous bécoter comme deux amoureux assoiffés par l'être aimé.

Nous nous étions tellement manqué.

Ta chaleur contre mon corps augmente mon désir de te faire mienne, j'explore tes formes pour finalement m'attarder sur tes seins mirifiques. Je savoure ton gémissement dans ma bouche qui emprisonnait ta langue mutine. Je me presse contre toi, je ne peux plus me passer de toi après toutes ces années où tu as fait mon bonheur. Tu avais raison.

« Si tu décides de rester avec moi, tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Nous courrions comme des forcenés à travers tout Konoha en faisant la course pour arriver en premier chez nous. Nos cœurs battaient tellement forts d'excitation, je me sentais vivant à tes côtés. Et, nous avions traversé les champs de notre enfance avec insouciance. Tu m'avais alors tendu ta main.

Nous nous étions promis de faire route ensemble.

Le lendemain, tu avais la bague de ma mère au doigt.

Nous nous sommes mariés devant le grand autel de Konoha là où nos parents et nos ancêtres avaient prêtés serment.

Et, je n'ai pas une fois regretté cette promesse de fidélité envers toi.

Nous étions émus de nous embrasser devant tous nos amis.

« Tu me combles de joie. »

J'explore ton ventre de ma langue et de ma bouche, et tu te tends d'impatience contre moi.

C'est un véritable plaisir de se sentir désiré par toi. Tu gémis mon prénom, et c'est un délice.

Je me relève vers toi, et tes yeux brillent d'amour.

Et, je me sens satisfait de te rendre à ton tour, heureuse.

C'est un sentiment étrange qui me berce à chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur toi. Tu as tellement fait pour moi. Je t'aime même si je ne le dis pas assez souvent. Est-ce que tu le ressens ? Dans mes baisers, dans mes caresses, dans mes gestes, dans ma voix, dans tout mon être.

A chaque instant, mon cœur bat pour toi que tu sois près ou loin de moi.

Mon souffle se perd dans ton cou alors que mes mains se baladent sur ton corps. Tu râles d'impatience à mon oreille alors que tu te mets à participer à ce câlin crapuleux de bon matin. Ta langue trouve la mienne pour fondre sous la passion qui nous anime. Je me presse entre tes jambes, et tu frémis et tu gémis tout contre moi. Je m'unis à toi tout en enlaçant tes doigts des miens. Alors que nous faisons l'amour, je me ravis d'entendre tes cris de ravissement.

« J'aime te combler. »

Les battements de ton cœur s'accélèrent.

« Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi. »

Je capture tes lèvres pour étouffer tes gémissements alors que je me perds sous les sensations qui m'assaillent. Il y a tant de choses que j'aime chez toi, et le redécouvrir chaque jour est un pur bonheur.

« Chaque jour sera meilleur que le précédent ! »

Cette promesse me réchauffe de l'intérieur parce que tu la tiens envers et contre tout. Je me tends sous le plaisir tandis que tu te cambres pour m'accueillir plus loin en toi. Je fonds complètement à cause de toi. Je m'agrippe à tes hanches alors que tes jambes enserrent les miennes. Tu trembles, et tu exultes sous mes coups de reins. Tu te retiens de crier fort en mordant mon épaule alors que je varie le rythme de mes déhanchements pour te faire languir.

Tout près de moi, ton visage rayonne de bonheur, et c'est grâce à moi.

J'en suis très fier.

« Je t'aime », dis-tu.

J'en suis totalement convaincu.

Entre mes bras, tu te laisses aller à notre passion. Tu me le prouves chaque jour. Je me sens tellement bien avec toi.

Je te relève sur moi pour t'embrasser, et nous faire atteindre les étoiles.

« Tu es tellement belle après l'amour, Sakura. »

Nous restons ainsi un bon moment. Tranquilles, l'un contre l'autre, à récupérer notre souffle. Ta douce poitrine se soulève pour caresser la mienne.

Je repasse mes mains sur ton ventre. Serait-ce pour aujourd'hui ? Me combleras-tu de nouveau de bonheur ?

« Je ferais tout mon possible pour te rendre heureux. »

Tes mots désespérés raisonnent encore dans ma tête alors que tu te prélasses contre moi.

« Ta seule présence à mes côtés me rends heureux. »

Tu souris, attendrie, et avoue-le complètement ravie de mon aveu. Un petit rire secoue ton corps alors que tu m'enlaces. Ton odeur familière me plaît alors que j'embrasse ta tête.

Un petit cri de guerre nous surprend alors qu'une petite furie court dans les couloirs.

« Manger ! Papa, maman !

\- On arrive, chérie ! »

Le summum de la félicité fut atteint à la naissance de notre fille comme une pause dans le temps.

Une douce chaleur avait envahi ma poitrine quand je l'ai tenu pour la première fois dans mes bras. Je te l'ai présenté, et ton sourire devant la découverte de ce petit être frêle restera gravé dans ma mémoire.

Minuscule petite Uchiha, elle scellait le renouveau de mon clan. Elle représentait l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur pour conjurer la malédiction pesant sur cette famille.

Il flottait entre nous une telle douceur ainsi qu'une joie immense à la venue au monde d'Emiko Uchiha.

Des yeux noirs, une chevelure rose, un grand front, un nez droit et une peau tellement pâle.

Nous étions tellement fiers de ce petit bout de nous.

Et nous le sommes encore, et nous le serons davantage.

Ses premiers pas nous avaient émerveillés, ses premières paroles nous avaient comblés et son bonheur importait plus que tout. La nourrir, la choyer, la protéger était devenu d'une telle importance pour lui assurer le meilleur.

Emiko devait grandir dans la félicité.

« Chaque jour sera meilleur que le précédent. »

Je fais tournoyer notre fille dans mes bras avant de la poser sur une chaise pour le petit déjeuner en famille qu'elle réclame tant. C'est avec un sourire bienveillant que nous l'observons manger avec entrain tout en babillant.

Emiko ressemble beaucoup à ma mère, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle revit sous mes yeux. Le clan Uchiha renaît de ses cendres. Notre fille nous révèle son béguin pour le fils de Naruto ce qui nous fait à la fois rire et grimacer. Il manquerait plus qu'elle s'accoquine avec ce farceur.

Nous nous promenons sur le marché de Konoha. Tu me tiens la main tout en souriant tendrement.

« T'avoir à mes côtés en tant que femme, en tant que coéquipière et en tant que confidente est réconfortant après toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversé. Emiko est un cadeau du ciel. »

Tu te penches vers mon oreille en murmurant que le prochain enfant ne saurait tarder.

Nous avons un sourire complice qui alerte un peu Emiko.

Notre fille risque d'être jalouse.

Nous sommes heureux comme tu me l'avais promis cette fameuse nuit.

Bien que nous fussions très jeunes, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

J'ai tellement envie de ce deuxième enfant que je ne te laisse aucun moment de répit aux périodes appropriées. Tu allèges d'ailleurs ton travail à l'hôpital pour te retrouver dans mes bras, et je râle même auprès de Naruto pour qu'il ne m'envoie pas en mission quand il ne le faut pas.

J'entraîne Emiko tous les soirs pour la faire progresser rapidement. Je l'encourage et je la félicite autant que je peux. Je lui fais savoir que je l'adore et que je suis fier d'elle, souvent.

Elle m'épate à vouloir autant se dépasser pour me faire plaisir. Je suis parfois obligé de l'arrêter dans son enthousiasme. Un enfant ne connaît pas ses limites alors je fais très attention.

Emiko est très souple et elle possède ta maîtrise du chakra alors je l'entraîne sur des exercices simples de concentration ainsi que sur des enchaînements de base.

Elle est en train d'effectuer des mouvements que je lui ai appris. Elle se concentre à chaque geste pour être la plus précise possible bien que ce soit encore maladroit.

Je ne la corrige pas toujours la laissant trouver son équilibre personnel.

Je la trouve très belle. Même fascinante à se démener autant. Parfois, je me reconnais dans ses attitudes ou ses expressions, et ça me plaît beaucoup.

J'aimerais bien en avoir un autre à choyer.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas si tu restes à mes côtés. »

Alors que je veille sur notre enfant, tu te penches vers moi pour m'annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle.

Je suis surpris mais je me relève avec empressement pour t'enlacer.

« Tu me rends véritablement heureux. »

Evidemment, Emiko se demande bien ce qui se passe.

La joie explose dans ma poitrine, dans ma tête, dans toutes les fibres de mon être alors que tu t'accroches à moi sous le regard suspicieux de notre fille. J'embrasse ton front tout en caressant ton ventre. J'adore quand tu es enceinte, tu te défoules sur moi et je suis tellement impatient du bébé à naître. J'ai le cœur prêt à aimer à nouveau.

Devant les interrogations de notre petite Emiko, nous lui expliquons qu'un petit frère ou une petite sœur va arriver. Elle fait d'abord la grimace mais elle s'intéresse rapidement au ventre prégnant de sa maman quand il prend de l'envergure.

« Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi ! »

Cette déclaration, je ne l'oublierais quand il faudra te convaincre pour un troisième enfant, sois en sûre.

« Chaque jour sera meilleur que le précédent. »

M'endormir chaque soir près de toi me rassure, sentir ton ventre rond dans mon dos m'envahit de joie, t'embrasser chaque matin, prendre des douches crapuleuses, jouer à cache-cache avec Emiko, vous prendre dans les bras, sourire et rire avec toi, sortir le soir avec toi, te faire l'amour et te voir chaque jour.

Oui, chaque jour sera meilleur que le précédent. Et le suivant sera meilleur que celui-ci.

Et, ma poitrine explose quand Dan nous rejoint enfin sous les yeux émerveillés et curieux d'Emiko.

« Je suis heureux à tes côtés, et chaque jour est véritablement meilleur que le précédent. »

Le jour où nous nous éteindrons ensemble, je pourrais le clamer haut et fort dans les cieux.

« Cette femme, Uchiha Sakura, m'a rendu heureux. Et chaque jour a été meilleur que les précédents. »


End file.
